


One night in

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [53]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Haunted Houses, Hauntings, M/M, Shirou enjoys getting scared, haunted hotel rooms, trying to scare each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on staying in different haunted places.</p><p>Shirou enjoys being scared and after a series of movies, he decides that their vacation will be at different locations.  Yonekuni isn't so sure about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1408

Swallowing quietly, telling himself silently that there was nothing to be afraid of, Yonekuni glanced up at the old hotel that loomed over him and the entire street before it. How he got talked into this, he didn’t know before shaking his head. He knew exactly how Shirou talked him into this.

A trip to the video store to rent a few movies, indulging on Shirou’s wish to be scared and while he was scared, Shirou’s studious nature kicked in. He argued that it was time for a trip, one that just the two of them could enjoy. It took some time, he gave in, how could he resist what Shirou had to offer? That hot body of his, a taste of tail that he would never give up.

He agreed, never knowing what the wolf had planned. Nor did he find out until the last minute to how much his lover spent. A trip that took him over seas to a land he despised because of a certain someone to a hotel that he had no clue of, only of a city that he heard of from his mother on her many trips around the world. And while he didn’t really care much for the country, he indulged. And now, the name of the hotel ate at the back of his mind. On the tip of his tongue, he recognized the name from a movie some where.

“Come on, Yonekuni,” a hand pulled him through the double doors, heavy with etched glass that bared the name of the hotel, the “Dolphin” hotel. Eyes widened, now remembering the movie.

“Y-you can’t be serious, Shirou. How did you?” He asked, uncaring that his words stumbled on themselves.

The mischievous smile and the key that his lover held up. Old and almost rusty, an old fashioned key, unlike the electronic keys that most hotels use. He wasn’t scared, he would never admit it, but the sight of the old skeleton key sent a shiver down his spin.

“Let me guess, you got the room that the movie is based off of, right?”

The nod and curl of fingers around his as he was lead into the lobby. Past the patrons that stood around, talking and to the elevator. And he wondered as the metal doors closed in front of them, that maybe they’d last longer than the people in the movie.


	2. The deep south pt 1

He didn’t know exactly where Shirou was leading him on this chase like game of his. Vacation, he knew that, but the fact that his lover had planned a trip across a foreign country all in the hopes of staying in famous and haunted hotel rooms. The fact that he was blasted with warmth as he left the airport, the thick feeling of heat hitting him as he followed Shirou. He couldn’t complain, really, not after staying in the previous hotel room just the night before.

He had to admit, the fact that the room did give him the chills, had almost terrified his wolf. Watching Shirou walk through the suite, fingertips trailing the slight fading wallpaper before the wolf had paused in front of the painting above a mantle. Unable to resist, he had snuck behind Shirou as the male leaned in to look closer at the painting of a ship, lost at sea. Just as Shirou’s hand had reached out to touch the long dried paint of the painting, his own hands snapped out and grasped Shirou by his waist.

Watching Shirou jump up in fright, ears and bushy tail popping out had been worth the long flight over and the glare that Shirou had leveled at him. Of course, he made it up to the heavyweight, making Shirou’s heart race for a different reason.

Now, gazing around the two story building, the white paint slowly fading, contrast to the dark green of the plants and trees that lined the other side of the street, he wondered what Shirou had planned. Searching his memory for any horror movie that Shirou had taken a liking to watching, nothing seemed to stand out at him.

“Shirou,” he called out softly in Japanese, watching his lover turn towards him, “what’s so special about this hotel?”

The wolf turned to him, sweat dotted his lover’s brow. A pang of worry, Shirou couldn’t handle the heat as well as he could but once they stepped into the hotel, the wash of cool air had him shivering and Shirou sighing in relief. A quick check in, key handed over, he hefted their bag and climbed the stairs and towards the room on the other end of the long hall.

In Shirou’s hand was the key, one that resembled the key that they had been given when they checked into the Dolphin hotel, though they didn’t mind the hesitant smile.

“There’s nothing really special about this hotel. A ghost or two,” a chew on a bottom lip and eyes that darted away from his, “it’s the place we’re staying tomorrow that’s special. Yonekuni, you remember all those movies we watched for the past couple of months?”

A slow nod, he remembered all right. Shirou had been scared for days afterwards and yet, the wolf always came back for more. Another trait that he loved about the male. Not that he’d tell him, though. His own secret.

“I hope to see ghosts tomorrow. And I believe I need someone to,” a step closer to him, feeling the heat Shirou’s body gave off, a welcome relief to the chill he was feeling, “protect me. You think you can do that for me, Yonekuni?”

A taunt, a challenge had been issued by his lover and he would answer it.


	3. The deep south pt 2

He ignored the smell of the swamp as he followed down the path, just steps behind Shirou as he read from the map. Not much of a night before, in scare wise, but of course, he made up for that. Hiding his small smile, which he didn’t have too, his lover too intent on reading the map and trying to follow the directions the employee had written down for them.

Not minding the sweltering heat so early in the morning, just having stepped out of the taxi to check into the bed and breakfast that had once been a mansion on a plantation. The lazy movements of the fans on the ceilings, barely enough cool air to take away the humidity and yet, when he had stepped into their room, he couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body. Having listened to the history of the home from the owners and the hand written map that Shirou now held, they had made their way through the park and to the supposedly “haunted” cemetery.

Wondering why his lover was so insistent about finding and seeing ghosts, he ended up following Shirou along the pebbled path, each side lined with over hanging trees. Unable to suppress the shudder that ran through his body as they passed several old and crumbling headstones, he could now understand why others were drawn to cemeteries. The thrill and the frights, though he was one to prefer.

Looking around, he didn’t see Shirou stopping in the middle of the path, hitting the male’s back with a sound before taking one step back and then another.

“Shirou?”

He froze as well, looking past Shirou’s shoulder to the end of the path, the grave marker that signaled the end of the path. A look to the map and back up before he shook his head. He could deal with ghosts in movies and the dead in movies as well, but seeing something so close in reality, it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. Instead, he grabbed Shirou’s wrist and turned back, dragging his lover with him.

“I don’t know what’s with all this obsession of the dead, but we’re heading back.”

He didn’t see the small smile that Shirou wore and instead, focused on getting back to their room.

“So, I take it you didn’t care much for the cemetery,” came the comment from manager of the bed and breakfast, the look of relief on her face evident, “not many do. It’s the grave that ends on the path, it seems to do that to others. A sad tale of lost love,” a sad smile, “he died in this place after being rejected and betrayed by the woman he loved.” A raised eye brow and Yonekuni didn’t like what she was hinting at.

“In fact, he died in the same room that you two are staying in.”

The smile that he caught on the wolf’s face grew while apprehension filled him. It seemed Shirou wanted to know more and going by the look the manager gave them, it was a tale that would wrap the two of them together.


	4. 217 pt 1

Though it was mid fall, leaving the heat of the south, Yonekuni followed Shirou on his bizarre trek. Now, from the humidity and heat to the chill of the air, just barely a taste of winter that he knew was to come. Mountains backed the hotel, blazing white under the sun though the star seemed to offer no heat to ward off the chill that he was feeling. He had wondered about this hotel, the rental car parked and as Shirou went to check them in, he gazed up into the many windows that faced out into the road and the forest that lay before it.

Of course, he noticed the lack of cars that were parked in front of the hotel and the lack of traffic on the way over. The strange look he got when asked where they were headed. At the time, he didn’t give it much thought but now. An involuntary shudder ran through him, turning his gaze back to the front of the hotel, following the steps that Shirou had taken just minutes before.

Pausing at the door, reading the lettering that read out “The Stanley Hotel”. Shrugging off the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, pushing the door open and finding his lover gazing around the open and rather empty lobby.

“There you are, Yonekuni,” words spoken softly, the heavyweight turning to him, “we got lucky today. They’re getting ready to close up for the season, so we have the hotel pretty much to ourselves for the next two days.” His eyes followed a couple that seemed to be rushing out in a hurry, the door shuddering with a slight slam in their wake.

“And the room I booked us is the one were the book was written in.”

The joy on the canine’s face and the worry on the faces of the employee’s face was enough to sour his mood even more. Swallowing back any words he might say, he followed Shirou towards the stairs, pausing when an employee waved him over.

“Sir, I didn’t want to say this to your partner, but the room that he requested. It’s, well-” the older man paused, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sure that he knows it’s haunted. But it’s one of the more “Violent” hauntings. Just-just be careful, Sir.”

Only nodding slowly, watching the older man heading back to the desk, shooting worried looks towards him before he continued onward. Up the stairs, seeing his lover waiting for him, a concerned look on his face. Seeing lips open, as if to ask if he was alright, he just grabbed Shirou’s wrist and dragged the wolf to their room. Hand held out and the key handed over, door unlocked before he pulled Shirou in with jerk like movements. Door slamming, he pressed Shirou against it, blocking the male with his arms.

Lips curling in a snarl, he leaned his head down.


End file.
